


Future Perfect

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Antagonistic Quarter mention, Current Sougo/Minami, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Nightmares, Past Haruki/Minami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Minami has a dream about Haruki that sparks insecurities about his relationship with Sougo.
Relationships: Natsume Minami/Ousaka Sougo, Natsume Minami/Sakura Haruki
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic has 2 very distinct moods and also 2 ships! I've conveniently quarantined the fucked up part in chapter one so if you just want SouMina but a certain tag up there is alarming you, you can always just skip to chapter 2! The Bad Tags don't apply there really.
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy Minami's Bad Time!

“Then, I’ll perform your last rites.”

Minami flitted across the room to Haruki where he stood, slid a hand along his shoulder to the base of his neck. “You understand, don’t you?” Minami’s thumb traced the fragile protrusion of Haruki’s larynx before pressing into it, gently but firmly. Petals of cherry blossoms began to fall gently from above, adorning Haruki’s and Minami’s hair alike. There was no going back.

“I’m already dying, Minami. No need to rush things, is there?” Haruki smiled at Minami, raising a hand to cover Minami’s on his neck. Minami felt his other hand run gently through his hair before cupping the back of his head, pulling their foreheads together. “You’re so intense sometimes, but you want more time together too, don’t you?” He did, Minami thought, warmth swelling in his chest.

“You really don’t understand then, do you, Sakura.” This was wrong. Minami pulled Haruki’s hand off of him before kicking his feet out from under him. This was wrong. “No matter how much I beg you, you’d rather die than spend your life with me. I’ll give you what you’ve been craving.” Minami sneered down at Haruki from above, his feet on either side of his hips. “Although, I suppose this means you _will_ be spending the rest of your life with me… Fate is kind, isn’t it?” Minami lowered himself to join Haruki on the ground, straddling him. “Look, you’re even letting it happen. You really do want me the most, don’t you?”

“Minami—” Minami put a finger to Haruki’s lips.

“Shh. It’s okay, Sakura— _Haruki_.” Minami smiled down at him before pulling his finger away and replacing it with his lips on Haruki’s. “I’ll make sure you enjoy every second. Won’t you treat me right too?” Minami slid a hand down Haruki’s stomach to deftly unbutton his pants and pull them down before moving onto his own. To his delight, he saw that Haruki had already begun to unbutton his shirt, and threw his own off eagerly before bringing their bare chests together, kissing Haruki deeply even as he squirmed beneath him to get the rest of his shirt off. After a long moment, Minami took the hint, pulling up for air and letting his gaze rest on the way Haruki’s hair fell back from his face, framed by fallen petals.

“You’re beautiful, Haruki.” Minami felt tears burn at the back of his eyes. “It’s foolish to let it end like this.” Minami could feel Haruki’s hardness pressing against him. “You want me, don’t you?”

“Of course, Minami. I just—”

“Of course.” Minami smiled. “Of course you do. I could never let you feel differently, Haruki.” Minami once again rested his chest against Haruki’s —so much broader than his— and reached behind him, lining himself up with Haruki before sliding back onto him with impossible ease, taking him to the hilt as his breath hitched in pleasure. “You always fit so perfectly inside me, Haruki. We’re so close like this, it almost feels like we’re one, doesn’t it?” Minami kissed him again, cupping his face with both hands before they dragged themselves back to his neck. “So intertwined, I might just die with you. How beautiful a way to go it would be…” Minami tightened his grip as he reclaimed Haruki’s mouth again, rocking his hips languidly against him, each movement sending moans and gasps of pleasure into Haruki’s mouth, receiving only his desperation in return.

Minami felt Haruki’s struggle intensify, crying out in pleasure as Haruki bucked his hips under him in an effort to throw him off. With their kiss broken, Minami could see the terror in Haruki’s eyes mirror the unease clouding his own perception even as it sent a jolt to his dick, bringing him that much closer to release as Haruki’s hips jutted of their own accord. Tears started to roll down Haruki’s eyes as Minami finally felt him come inside—all too soon for Minami’s liking. The blue tinging Haruki’s face now captured Minami’s attention as he rode out the remnants of Haruki’s pleasure to chase what sensation he could still pull from him as he softened inside and his movements slowed, and ceased.

After a moment of stillness, Minami released his grip on Haruki’s throat. His eyes stared blankly past Minami’s as he gently brushed away the tears still staining his face. He’d done it. Haruki could never be anything but his, now, he knew. To die, to spend his life with Minami— he’d granted Haruki’s every wish, and no singer or prince could take that away from him.

Minami was unsatisfied, though, as the lingering need between his legs showed no interest in subsiding. Haruki was still partly hard inside him, and no less beautiful now than the day they’d met. Minami reached down, wrapping a hand loosely around his length as he rolled his hips gently. His Haruki would never want to leave such a desire unfulfilled, Minami knew. He’d gotten him so close already, the pleasure could mount all the more quickly now as his Haruki did him one last favour and —


	2. Chapter 2

Minami jolted from his sleep, mercifully skipping the climax even as unwelcome hardness nagged at him from between his legs. Irritation bubbled up in him at his body’s betrayal before the memory of his dream bore down on him again, agonizing and all too familiar as it twisted his heart in his chest. He turned his head to the side, predictably met with the soft features of Sougo’s sleeping face in the dim light. Minami let out a silent sigh. He’d loved Sougo for so long now —had _been_ loved by Sougo for so long— and still Haruki haunted him as avidly as when they’d parted ways, as when he— Minami shook his head.

These dreams revealed too much, Minami thought. Despite the horror they would bring him in waking… He shifted closer to Sougo, letting his gaze lose itself in the strands of white hair draping across his face. If this was who he was —obsessed, haunted, _violent_ — then his place was not here at all. Not by Sougo’s side in his most quiet vulnerable moments, not so close to the softness of his skin, to his gentleness—

Minami’s hand moved of its own accord, brushing the errant strands of hair away from Sougo’s face before gently running his fingers through them, hesitant to do anything that would wake him but needing the comfort Sougo could offer him even in sleep. He didn’t deserve it, Minami knew, but if he could just take what he could get for now—

Sougo’s eyes fluttered open. “Minami…” A question lingered in Sougo’s voice as the weight of sleep dragged it down into a pitch only Minami was privy to. He reached a hand lazily up to meet Minami’s where it cupped his face, but Minami pulled back before he could.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have— I’m sorry, Sougo. We should go back to sleep.”

Concern clouded Sougo’s face, all too visible as Minami’s eyes further adjusted to the darkness. He gazed at Minami for a long moment before shifting closer to him and wrapping his arms around him. “A dream again?” Sougo stroked Minami’s hair idly as he looked into Minami’s eyes, their noses almost touching.

There had been a time when Minami would try to lie at times like these. To protect Sougo from the pathetic truth of Natsume Minami — to protect _himself_ from being seen for the sad thing he was. But he had learned. Sougo understood too much, it seemed, and under his gaze there was no point in hiding.

“I’m dangerous in those dreams, Sougo.” Minami was silent for a moment. “You probably shouldn’t hold me so close to you.” Sougo pulled him closer, meeting no resistance. Minami relished the warmth of Sougo’s skin against his and wrapped an arm around him despite himself.

“I trust you, Minami. Those dreams aren’t you. They’re _hurting_ you.”

Minami sighed and fell silent, too many words, all too heavy, building up in his throat, unable and begging to be unleashed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sougo glanced at the clock. “Or are you hungry? I could make you—”

“You deserve someone who isn’t still hung up on some old man who— left him behind—” Tears threatened to overwhelm Minami, as much due to the reality of what he had said as to the fact he’d said it. This was pathetic, and the last thing Sougo needed right now was a reminder that Minami was _this_ broken, his heart was _this_ divided—

“Minami…” Sougo pulled Minami into him, letting him bury his face into his shoulder. “I love you, Minami. That’s what I chose.” He was silent for a moment. “Do you love me?”

And there it was. Minami had ruined it. He’d said too much and now Sougo could never trust him like he used to. He was just like Haruki now, heart pulled in too many directions for anyone to feel secure with him. “Of course I do, Sougo, I’m sorry for saying anything — we should go back to sleep after all—” Panic welled up in Minami as he responded.

“Minami, I believe you.” Sougo pulled back for a moment to look him in the eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that… I’m sorry. Of course I know you do. It’s just…” Sougo seemed to reconsider for a moment before continuing. “Can I share something too?”

Minami nodded before shifting closer again and burying his face in Sougo’s chest, trusting neither his words nor his expressions anymore.

“When I lost my uncle, I believed some horrible things too. He was 34 years old, an outcast, and none of his dreams had come true. But he was my role model. I loved him and I wanted to be just like him. And once he was gone, I knew I was doomed too. The only future I wanted turned out to be the shortest and most painful one. But Minami?”

“Hmm?”

“I wasn’t doomed. And neither are you. I needed time to heal, and then I met you.” Sougo stopped, unsure if he should continue— if he _could_ continue. Minami’s silence and the way his arms tightened around him spurred Sougo on. “I thought I would die young and alone, and I’d given in to it, but… I want to grow old with you instead. Selfish, right?” Sougo trailed off with a nervous laugh.

“It’s not selfish, Sougo,” Minami mumbled into his chest. “...Thank you.” Another beat of silence passed between them. “I’ll keep you as long as you’ll have me, Osaka Sougo. I simply hope you don’t eat those words too soon.” Minami’s stomach grumbled as if on cue, and he pulled his face from Sougo’s chest to glance at the clock. 5:30— their day would be due to start soon anyway. “Speaking of which, maybe you can make me something after all. I’m high maintenance; if you don’t feed me enough I’ll die too.” Minami winced at the implications of his own words, but Sougo only smiled back at him, happy to see him back in his typical mood.

“I said what I said, Minami. I’ll keep you fed for as long as you’ll let me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minami sure has some coping to do, huh
> 
> good thing sougo is there uwuwuwuwu


End file.
